


Losing

by Cleaning_Ravioli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleaning_Ravioli/pseuds/Cleaning_Ravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a member of the elite basketball team, The Titans, and they have yet to loose a game they've played. However, upon facing The Survey Corps, the team makes their first loss to the opposing school, and Eren looses something else entirely; his heart to the Point Guard of team he is supposed to hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:: Well, this is my first fic on this website, and I don't know if it's going to do well on here, or be a complete shit-storm. All I can do is hope for the best, I guess.

Every basketball game I played in was the same - make fun of the players on the opposing team, give them hell on the court, and walk away with a proud victory that would be soon added to the countless winnings my team had made - but never once had my teammates and I stopped to think that we had been taking our winnings for granted, because the word ‘lose’ just wasn't our vocabulary, and we had never stopped to think it possible. All of my teammates were particularly skilled in one area or another on the court, and we swore that with our couch’s plans of strategy, we would never lose a game of our high school careers; but we were sorely mistaken after facing the Survey Corps. 

The game that fateful day was something none of us had been worrying about, even though we had heard countless tales of the horrors the others teams that had played this particular team had faced, because we were sure that with our skills, and keen knowledge, if anyone was to beat the Survey Corps, it was going to be us. We all piled into the medium-sized gymnasium that belonged to the school in which I went, after we had finished changing into our jerseys in the locker room, that were adorned with our basketball number below the word ‘Titans’ bolded clearly across the top in red letters, while the rest of the jersey was black, with white hems on the sleeveless arms, and around the base of the jersey. On mine, the numbers ‘32’ read proudly for all the spectators in the bleachers to see, who were here for the same reason everyone was; for a game of basketball. 

We walked over to the ‘home’ bench in which we would sit on for time-outs, or if one of us was called out for a member change due to exhaustion, or the coach thinking we were playing too ruff, which happened more often than not. I placed the bottle of ice water that I had brought in, along with a dry towel that would help to dry my skin of the sweat that would most likely accumulate during the game, down on the bench in the area I was going to sit at, before the coach sent us off to get in some practice-shots in before the game - or as we liked to call it, ‘make fun of the other team before the game’. It happened every time the opposing team would walked through the ‘visitor’ doors; my teammates and I would constantly laugh at how out of place the players looked, and why they probably shouldn’t be playing basketball, and as cruel as it may sound, it was what got the Titans ready to play a game.

The couch sent us off after we had set all our things down, and I couldn’t have been more excited, since now was the time we would get to poke fun at the other team. I picked up a basketball out of the cart, and dribbled it over to the free-throw line so I could get at least a few shots in; I was good, but even so, I needed a bit of a warm-up before a game. I aimed up my shot, and tossed it overhead to the hoop, the ball making it in after twirling around the rim first and causing me to mentally curse at the not-so-perfect shot. Reiner, one of my teammates, nudged me on the shoulder, and nodded towards the ‘visitor’ doors as the players walked into the gym, starting with their coach. 

The coach herself was nothing strange; she was a short, pecan-haired woman most likely in her early twenties, wearing a simple blue t-shirt, and a pair of light wash jeans, and none of the players commented on her, save for someone mentioning that she was cute. But when the real players started walking through the doors, that’s when the hushed whispers started up. 

“Number 24 is giant, and his eyebrows are just a big as he is,” Jean joked, as he pointed to a tall, blonde boy who had his uniformed jacket slung over his shoulder and a bottle in his hand. 

“Why are you talking about him, when number 18 is sending their coach provocative looks, and appears way too old to be on a high school basketball team,” Reiner laughed as he gestured towards an older-looking boy with a two-toned curly undercut, the top layer being a dirty blonde color, and the bottom more of a dark brown, and he did seem to have the ’hots’ for his coach. 

“You really shouldn‘t be focusing on number 18, because number 22 is sniffing the air like a bloodhound,” Marco chimed in with a small chuckle as he shot a basket, the teen he was talking about had a dirty-blonde sort of comb over, shaggy face, and had his nose wrinkled up in disgust when he smelled something foul in the air. 

“Number 26 seems to be the only normal one, but he looks far too relaxed to play a decent game of basketball,” Armin remarked, looking at a boy with longer golden hair that was pulled back into a hair tie, and while he did look relaxed, he didn’t appear to be all that friendly.

“It seems that number 26 has taken all of the relaxation out of number 19, because they look like they are about to explode from excitement,” Bertolt stated, looking rather worried as he noticed the person with the brunette hair, and thin-framed glasses nearly bouncing down the court, as they appeared to be trying to cheer the other team members up, and get them ready for a game. 

“Um guys,” Armin began as he looked around the other team for something, the sound of his voice peaking everyone’s attention. “Aren’t there supposed to be six members to a team? I am only counting five…”

“Correct me if I am wrong here,” I stated with a raised eyebrow. “But, is that the ‘missing’ member right there?”

The whole team burst into laughter when they spotted the person I had been talking about - a petite teen, with a raven undercut, and sickly pale skin. We wanted to say that it was a joke, that it wasn’t someone we were going to face on the court, but with the official uniform he was wearing; a white jersey with the words ‘Survey Corps’ bolded in blue, and the number ’23’underneath; there was no joke. This was the real deal. If there was anyone that looked out of place on the court, it was him, number 23. There was no way that this player was even going to be a match for the Titans, and I was sure of it. Maybe they had run out of people to ask to join in the basketball team, and the Survey Corps had recruited him as one of those players that just stands there the whole time, not doing much of anything. 

It would make sense. Because there was no way in hell that raven-haired midget was good at any sport, let alone basketball. 

“He looks as if the towering blonde took all of his height, and used it for himself; that height difference is incredible,” remarked Jean, as he clenched his side from the laughing spell that had befallen him. 

I felt bad for the raven teen in a way, since it wasn’t his fault for being as short as he was, but dear god, poking fun at him was hilarious, and I knew that it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. The coach called us over when she noticed that the whole team was laughing, instead of practicing their shots, and she sent glares to every one of us who were having difficulty controlling our laughter. “You all need to stop it,” she began. “Now, what is so funny that you can’t even try and practice?”

“I’m sorry, Mikasa,” I chuckled slightly. “But have you got a look at number 23 over there? There is no way he can play a successful game of basketball.”

Mikasa frowned at me, and the rest of the team as she set down her clipboard, and crossed her arms. “I am really looking forward to seeing your reactions when you all realize that you’ve made a mistake… Now, go sit down on the bench, and wait until the game starts. You aren‘t going to practice even if I make you, so there isn‘t any point to it.”

We did as our coach had commanded, and we looked towards the bench on the other side of the gymnasium where the other team rested, as they chatted a bit. Something didn’t add up; shouldn’t the other team be practicing? It was understandable why we weren’t.. But the other team didn’t even make an attempt to pick up a ball, and shoot. Instead, they lounged around like they were hanging out at someone’s place, and that worried me a bit, because if they weren’t practicing, that meant one of two things; either they were really as good as the rumors had stated, or they knew they were about to loose, and they had accepted failure. 

A buzzer sounded in the gym, signaling that there was two minutes until the game started, and Mikasa rounded us up with an almost sorry look on her face. “Alright, this is the last game of the season, and I want you all to play as best as you can. Even if it seems like you can’t win any longer, push yourself, and go out with a bang, because it’s better to loose trying, than not at all. Now, I am going to wish you all ‘good luck’, because you’re going to need it.” 

The buzzer went off one more time, and after we had all cheered on a ‘good luck’, we lined up in the starting position on the court. Even though it didn’t look it, I was now extremely nervous about this game we were about to play. Mikasa’s words had sounded like a, ‘you better kiss your winning streak goodbye’, and I had never heard something like that from her, because even when the game seemed it was going to be difficult to play, she would tell us all to do our best, and that there was nothing to worry about. But this time, it was different; she didn’t give us those words stating that it was going to be okay. In fact, it was the complete opposite, and that seemed to give me a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. And when I was nervous, I tried to get rid of the feeling other ways - such as giving the other team a hard time.

I took my starting position as the point guard, while my teammates fell into their other positions, and I nearly laughed when I noticed number 23 taking position as the other point guard who was supposed to battle me during the tip-off. An amused look grew on my face as I looked towards the raven’s cold gaze. “I’m sorry to inform you,” I began with a cross of my arms. “But I am afraid there aren’t any children allowed on the court.” 

Snickers were heard from my teammates as the referee walked over to us with the ball in hand, and that seemed to make me beam with pride, and release some of that built-up worry I had grown before the game. I could see some sort of emotion in number 23’s cold, grey eyes, and it appeared to be some form of amusement, but the rest of his face remained as stoic as ever. I didn’t know what it was, but receiving that emotion from someone like the raven made my worry reappear, and I was now afraid that I had made the wrong choice in poking fun at him. 

All I had to do was remind myself that there was no way number 23 was good at basketball, and that he was a short teenager, who happened to frighten me a bit. No big deal. I could easily pass that anxiousness off, and play a good ball game. 

The ref blew into his whistle, and tossed the ball upwards into the air. Without any form of hesitation, I jumped for it, knowing that there really wasn’t any need to worry about not getting the ball for my team. But when the ball only grazed my fingertips, and had flown right over my whole body, I had to double-take to recall what the hell just happened. When my feet landed to the floor with a slight stumble, and I looked around at my wide-eyed teammates, and the smirking number 23 that was quickly rushing past me, I knew what had just happened, yet I didn’t want to believe it so. 

Did that midget really get to that ball before I did? 

Before I could dawn on my question any longer, I was being forcefully turned around and pushed into running so that my team and I could try to steal the ball back from the Survey Corps. But when the ball was shot for the hoop, and had made it in, we froze, wondering how the hell another team had scored the first basket on us. And that’s when I caught number 23’s smirk as he was running back towards the other side of the gym. He slapped my shoulder lightly upon jogging to the other side of the gym. “Maybe you should take your own goddamn advice, brat,” he remarked as he caught up beside number 24. 

That was the moment when I realized that I had made a huge mistake, that number 23 was much better than I had assumed. Not only did he know how to play basketball, but he also knew how to leave me completely astonished and wonder where the hell he had learned how to jump as high as he did. But at that moment, I couldn’t worry about how this number 23 was this good at a game he looked no good at. Now was the time to finish off the season strong, and give the Survey Corps a beating they would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: Well, this took longer to post than it should have. I was just being lazy and writing something didn't appeal to me for the longest time. However, I do plan on updating faster in the future. Also, before I get started I would like to address the feedback I have received from everyone. Thank you all who left a kudos on my story, and comments. They are highly appreciated!

It seemed that I was the only person from my team even trying anymore; everyone else had given up after the fifty-seventh point that the Survey Corps had scored on us, and that was only in the second quarter. None of us had expected for this brutal of a beating from the other team, and I was now realizing that I had misjudged them, and the fact that there was no way they could possibly win against us. But here we were, in the beginning of the third quarter with five points scored, compared to the whopping score of sixty-three that the other team had managed to gain. 

I didn’t know how it was possible, but this team was like facing a battalion of soldiers rather than six members on a high school basketball team, no less. 

There was also something else that I had managed to midjudge terribly, and that was number 23’s skill at basketball. When you take your first look at him, all you see is a pale teenager with a cold gaze, and a petite frame to go with. But taking a look at him when he was playing on the court was a different story. His movements were incredibly fast, and agile for his height, and watching him play was, to put it simply, graceful. He never missed a shot he took, and every one was thrown with such a perfect form, and precision that I had never saw before, especially not from someone I played on a basketball court. 

But his perfect shots, and quick movements seemed to be what was making me even more angry than just loosing this badly, and not to mention the fact that he was playing with that same snide smirk on his face. 

At that point, I don’t even think I cared about trying to score for my team. The only thing I cared about was trying to wipe that smug look off of number 23’s face, but no matter how many times I tried to block his shots, or make a degrading sarcastic remark to him, that look never left. And damn it all, it was pissing me off more than anything. 

“Tch,” he breathed out as his running was halted, thanks to me stepping in his way. “Are you still trying? You know, you should really stop before you drown yourself in sweat.” 

I heard his teammates snicker at his comment, and that only seemed to further my anger with him. I held out my arms, watching the ball dribble in his hands as I waited for the opportune moment to steal it from his grasp, and even though I had my eyes focused in on the ball, I could tell that smirk was still on his lips. “I’m not going to stop trying until I knock you down a few pegs, because I am getting sick of you thinking you’re a whole lot better than me because it‘s not true,” I barked out, as my hand moved to swipe the ball from his reach. 

“Is that really what you think? Well, I‘d hate to break it to you, but...” He aligned his arms, and jumped for a shot which I desperately tried to block. The ball soared across the gymnasium, and fell into the hoop, making my eyes widen when I realized that he shot that from the 3-point line. “I am better than you,” he stated coldly after landing his feet back on the ground. 

A whistle brought me out of my initial shock, and I realized that I had fallen to the gym floor. The referee was calling a time-out, and Armin came over to help me up off of the ground. I think was surprised me the most was how to-the-point his words were. I had never heard something sound so sincere coming from someone’s mouth before, and how it was spoken with such hostility made me cringe. At first, I wasn’t even the slightest bit worried about beating the raven, but now here I was, completely terrified of his skills, and him in general. “Are you okay?” Armin asked in a worried tone as we walked over to the bench.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit upset with my performance,” I replied with a tone of reassurance, which wasn‘t a total lie. 

My teammates and I sat down on the bench as I wiped the sweat away from my face with the towel I had brought in, and afterwards, drinking the water to replenish the nutrients I had lost from my body during the game. Our coach seemed to give us all a sorry look as she crossed her arms with a slight frown. “You all need to step up your game. Eren is the only one out there actually trying anymore. I know that this team is difficult to play against, but you need to give it your all,” she remarked as she dangled her clipboard in one hand. 

“This is absolutely ridiculous. Why is number 23 that good? I’m pretty sure that it should be illegal,” Jean stated in an angry tone as he clutched his water bottle with a tight grip. 

“I know what you mean. He’s not only good at playing, but he is also the top tier of asshole,” Reiner remarked, pushing a hand through his short blond hair. 

“We have severely misinterpreted this game, and the players. You think if we apologize, they will let us score some points?” Marco asked, almost sounding hopeful in a way. 

“Not a chance! I don’t even want to be anywhere near them,” Jean mentioned staring at the floor boards angrily. 

The team’s conversation was put to an abrupt end when the buzzer sounded throughout the gymnasium, making me jump slightly due to having been so deep in thought over number 23. I did not want to go out on the court anymore, especially after hearing such a threatening tone coming from the raven. 

We all stood up and walked back onto the court so that we could finish the unfair game, and when I caught a glimpse of that dark-haired player, I felt my eyebrows furrow into anger. I didn’t care how good he was, or how threatening he seemed, I planned on beating him to a pulp. 

The rest of the game was an absolute disgrace to the Titans, and after loosing so badly we made it our prime target not to underestimate a basketball game so horribly again. The final score ended up being six to eighty-one, and after the hard-fought match, I was surprised that we had even managed to get that high on the board. Never in my high school career had I played such a difficult, and downgrading game that was sure to leave a bad mark on our once perfect record. My teammates and I had all been convinced that we would have finished the season strong, and won the last match we had worked so hard to get to. What a joke, right?

Lining up, we patiently waited for the other team to get in a line as well so that we could shake hands, and leave to go home, taking our crushing embarrassment with us and forget this awful match ever existed. It was customary for each player on the team to meet and shake hands with the opposite team member that played the same position as they did. Which meant that I was going to have to shake hands with number 23, and that was something I really didn’t want to do at this point. But if it meant that I could wipe away my shame, and have a clean-slate for next basketball season, then it couldn’t be too awful.

Although, it seemed that when he stood in front of me with that bored expression on his face, the idea that this task was going to be easy flew right out of the window. I held my breath as I reached my hand outwards for number 23 to shake, and that’s when I noticed that his hands were also tiny like his stature. Our palms met, and I noticed that his were incredibly cold compared to mine, and I felt bad for making him touch my clammy hand. “Good game,” I stated, my eyes casting downwards towards the wooden flooring as my other hand reached up to rub the back of my neck.

“Good game,” came the short response. I glanced towards number 23’s face, and noticed a slight grin of enthusiasm appear on his normally stoic face as he let go of my sweaty hand. “I have played many basketball games, but never once have I met someone as determined as you. It’s a good quality to have.”

I felt my eyes widen slightly as a nervous smile appeared on my lips, having to actually process his words to make sure that I was hearing them right. “Thanks, I guess… Listen, I am sorry for the way I was acting at the beginning of the game. It was uncalled for, and I should have watched my mouth,” I apologized, feeling guilty that I had said some of the things I did. 

“There’s no need to apologize, brat. If I must say, it’s what got me fired up for the game. So, in a way I should be thanking you for your ‘disheartening’ comment because it’s the reason you lost so badly,” he mentioned with a smirk lining his lips. “Also, keep wearing that smile. It suites you better than that shitty scowl.” 

Those were the last words number 23 had spoken to me before he walked off to join back up with his team so that they could leave my school and take their winning with them. If I wasn’t having confusing feelings about the raven-haired teen before, I sure as hell was now. Was he flirting with me…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: I apologize once again for taking so long to write up a new chapter. I was too busy cleaning and being lazy to update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: I applaud everyone who is actually sticking with this story and waiting for this procrastinated updates. I promised that I was going to update faster this time, but it appears I have broken yet another promise.

It had been one week since that fateful game between the Titans and the Survey Corps, and I was loathing the end result to say the least. Furthermore, I think it was because the loss upset me so much that I was actually going down to the local court to practice. I hardly even practiced at school when I was supposed to, let alone practice when I didn’t even have to, at a public court no less. The game was an eye-opener, in a way. It showed me that I had been taking my winnings for granted, and I wasn’t as good of a player as I had originally assumed. And in spite of that, I was going to spend one hour a day practicing my basketball skills until next season. For the reason that if I had to face number 23 again, I would be more prepared than the previous run. 

The local court wasn’t too far from my house, and I was grateful for it because that meant the walk in the cold temperatures wouldn‘t take very long, and warming myself up with some practice shots did sound all right to me. I knew that absolutely no one was going to be down at the court the same time I was due to the temperature - which was the major reason I decided that going out to practice was going to be fine - plus, not once as I have driven by or walked past, had I ever saw someone actually practicing there. It was a vacant court that people often neglected due to there just being no excitement there. The city had actually tried to vote to take it down to make space for another shop, but had eventually decided against it since ‘some people used it’. In a way, I was thankful for that ludicrous notion as it gave me a place to practice while the school wasn’t open. 

I fixed my ear-buds and started to whistle slightly as I finally reached the public court, happy that the walk was over and I could get to practicing soon enough. Except when I opened up the gate on the chain-link fence, I noticed that someone else was currently practicing at the moment. And not just anyone; it was number 23 of all people. I nearly dropped the ball I held under my arm, and my whistling completely stopped as I watched him take a shot with his own ball. If I should leave and practice at a different time was a good idea, or continue with my original plan was a good idea was something that I wasn’t sure of. Although, it seemed that my plans of leaving were blast off the map since he ended up noticing I was there. 

That recognizable smirk found it’s way onto number 23’s lips as he leaned downwards to get his ball, giving me a look that I couldn’t quite read. Deciding that it would be rude to just leave at that moment, I pulled out one of my ear-buds and walked into the basketball court, closing the gate behind me as I tried to keep my gaze away from him. “Oi, what are you too good to speak to me? Because if I recall correctly, you had no problem sending discourteous comments my way at the game,” he stated with an almost amused tone. 

Well, there went my chance of ignoring him throughout my practice session. I turned towards him, and gave a slight shake of my head. “No, sorry I was just thinking,” I paused, not really wanting to give the reason of my ignoring him since that would start some shit. “Why are you here on a day like this?”

Number 23 gave me a look as if saying that question was the dumbest he had ever heard coming from someone before he turned back towards the hoop and shot once more. “I could almost be asking you the same thing, but I’m not that stupid,” he mentioned with a minor chuckle. “I come down here everyday to practice as long as the weather isn’t too awful.”

I nodded my head to show that I was listening before I took a shot towards the hoop opposite his, sinking it into the net with a grin of satisfaction. I had mixed feelings about the raven haired-teenager ever since the game one week ago, and many of which were strange. I didn’t know if I hated him, considered him just an acquaintance, or even had a slight crush on him, but whatever it was I didn’t want to worry about it. Halfway throughout the week I had managed to ditch all thoughts on number 23, and was able to focus on what was going on around me rather than some teenager I had played against in a high school basketball match. Save for running into him at a court was something that stirred up the old conflicting thoughts and made my head ache. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the other teen smirking at me and giving me a strange look that would be most likely interoperated as amusement. I turned my head towards him as I moved to pick up the basketball that was bouncing slightly on the ground, raising my eyebrow as I wondered why he was looking at me so. “What?” I questioned, taking the ball between my hands and standing upright with it. 

“You’re nervous around me,” he remarked as if it were a well-known fact. “There really isn’t any need to be, either.”

I felt my eyebrows furrow slightly as I shot an annoyed look towards him. “For the record, I’m not nervous around you. Far from it, actually.”

A slight chuckle rang in my ears as I aimed up the ball for another shot, the sound immobilizing me entirely and making me lower the basketball so I could look over to him. “I just realized that I am standing here giving you shit, and I don’t even know your name,” he remarked as he turned towards me in full. 

I almost gave a disbelieving look towards him as I turned back around to face him with slight confusion in my head as I clutched the ball tighter to my chest. His name was something I had been wondering about, yet I wasn’t sure if I wanted to give mine out to him. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that if I did give out my name, something good may come of it. “Um… My name is Eren Jäger,” I replied, not really sure of what I was to expect next. 

“Levi,” came the short response from him, allowing me to now know his name rather than just referring to him as ’number 23’ all of the time. The name really did suit him, and for some reason it allowed me to remember that he was human and not some god at basketball. 

After we briefly shook hands, I gave him a small smile to show that I was warming up to the idea of being closer to him if that’s what he wanted. Levi seemed to intrigue me in a way. His actions, speech patterns, and even emotions were some that were almost foreign to me. Like, how instead of laughing when he found something amusing, he would just smirk a bit and his eyes would light up slightly. It was almost like I was drawn to Levi in a way that I wanted to be closer to him and get to know him better. I had never felt like this before and why I was getting these feelings towards Levi was unbeknownst to me. Sure I had a little crush on him; he was fairly attractive. But there was no way in hell I loved him. 

Shortly after that we moved back to shooting hoops and talking a bit to each other which eventually made way for us chatting openly about whatever was on our minds. It was strange to think that we could go from making fun of each other at a high school basketball game to talking as if we were best friends that were used to each others’ presence. As it turned out, Levi was in the tenth grade like I was, but that was really the only thing we had in common, besides our love for basketball. And for some reason that seemed to sort of upset me, seeing as though I wanted to be closer to him. It wasn’t that I wanted to ask him out or anything; actually, that step was far off if it did come down to that. It was just that, Levi seemed to be a fairly interesting person to be around and friendship was something that really seemed ideal to me in the long-run. 

The sound of a basketball hitting the pavement was something that was no longer ringing in my ear, which meant that Levi had stopped shooting hoops. I turned around and cradled the ball to my chest with one arm while the other took out the second ear bud, leaving no sound in my ears besides the noises of the outdoors. I noticed that Levi was walking to pick up the jacket he had placed down by the bag he brought in the beginning of the practice session, and was slowly slipping it on, which meant that he was going to be leaving. He turned his head towards me and an almost annoyed facial expression appeared on his face. “Oi, would you quit staring?” he asked, obviously not amused with me. 

“Sorry,” I stated, correcting my mistake of angering him as I focused my attention on something else. “I take it that you’re leaving then?”

Levi nodded his head as he slung his bag over his shoulder and picked up the ball once more, sending me a look I wasn’t entirely sure of. “Are you going to be back tomorrow?” he asked as he turned towards me in full. 

“I’m pretty sure,” I replied with a slight grin tugging at my lips, trying my best to read what his expression stated. “I take it you will be, as well?”

A smirk appeared on his lips as he gave me a dumbfounded glance, walking over towards the gate so he could exit the court. “Yes, dumbass. I already explained to you that I come here when the weather isn’t unappealing.”

I pursed my lips as I sheepishly glimpsed towards him, feeling stupid for asking a question I already knew the answer to. “Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow then.”

Levi gave me a minor wave as he opened up the gate, which must have been his way of exchanging ‘goodbye’s’ with people instead of speaking words. He walked down the sidewalk and when he was out of view, I turned back towards the hoop and placed my ear buds back into my ears, the noise of my music now filling the ungodly silence that was there now that Levi was gone. Our mistakable exchange that had occurred at the public basketball court was something that turned out to be quite fulfilling, and it did allow me to gather some ideas of what kind of a person he was, which was something I was thankful about. However, I still hadn’t the slightest clue of what he thought about me, and that was something that was going to eat away at me for weeks to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: Trouble will ensue it chapters ahead, and you can read about it whenever my lazy ass decides to update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: I keep making promises, and I keep fucking breaking them. I really don't know what the hell is even making it so I don't update.

“Thank you,” I said with a warm smile as I accepted my coffee from the lady working, who didn’t refrain from flashing her own smile. I walked towards the table that Armin had managed to snag in the bustling café, and sat down with a tired sigh, blowing the steam from my coffee before sipping a bit of it. 

“Finals wearing you out, Eren?” he asked with a chuckle, taking a drink of his warm tea. 

I nodded my head before setting my cup down on the table. “Of course! I hate taking tests all day!”

It was finals week at school, and I couldn’t have been more upset about the fact. It wasn’t that the tests were necessarily difficult. The only reason I wasn’t very fond of them was because of how long they would take, or how boring they were. The one good thing about them was that once completed, winter break would arrive and there would be no more school for awhile. And that was worth suffering through some mind-numbing tests. 

The sound of the bell ringing on the door was something that brought me out of my thoughts, and caused me to look towards the entrance of the small café that was already packed. The sight of who walked in made my shoulders stiffen and my gaze advert quickly to the table as if acting like I hadn’t saw them. It was Levi, of all people, and this was the last place I ever wanted to run into him at. 

It wasn’t that I didn’t want to talk with him, the only reason I loathed running into Levi at a place like this was that I was with someone I knew. My teammates had all decided that they hated the Survey Corps with a passion and did nothing but talk shit on them; all except me. Since I had become closer with Levi, there was no way I could ever talk down about the team he was on - or even him for that matter. And if any of them had saw me speaking with Levi, then they would probably cast me off as if I had committed a serious crime. 

“Hey, Eren. Look who it is,” Armin stated in a hushed whisper that was almost teasing in a way. At the game, he had noticed how upset the teen had made me, and he was never one to turn down giving me a hard time, so of course he would use this as an opportunity to get me heated up. However, he was one of the few that knew when to stop. I figured that if Levi did come over to the table, Armin would keep the fact that we were talking a secret because he wasn’t one who liked to intentionally spill secrets. 

“Oi, brat. You mind if I sit here?” a voice asked that was one quite familiar - deep and monotone. Without any form of an answer, Levi took the last empty seat anyways, making me bite my cheek to avoid saying something stupid. “What? Are you too good to talk to me now?”

I cursed under my breath before looking towards him with a dull expression. “Hmm? Sorry, I was thinking about something…” I corrected, hoping to play it off so that he didn’t think my thoughts were only of him. 

“Sure you were. I believe we’ve had a similar conversation before, haven’t we? I am quite sure that it was also over you trying to ignore me,” he mentioned, stirring up old memories from quite some time ago. “Well, the least you could do is introduce me to your friend here.”

I glanced over towards Armin with a fearful expression, yet he only had a genuine smile on his face rather than a teasing one. Which confused me, yet was something I was grateful for. “Levi, this is Armin. He’s a close friend,” I stated before watching them share glances that were of proper respect. 

“Nice to meet you, Levi. You know, I’m surprised that Eren hasn’t tried to kill you yet, considering how much he hated you at the basketball game,” he remarked with a chuckle, giving me a ‘we-need-to-talk-later’ look. 

A smirk of his own grew on Levi’s lips as he looked over towards the blond. “Actually, I’d say that Eren has taken a liking to me. Isn’t that right?” he ended looking in my direction before sipping some of his own drink. 

It was bad enough when Armin decided to tease me over something, but when both he and Levi joined together to taunt me, it was like trying to survive through hell itself. I felt a light shade of pink hit my cheeks as I furrowed my eyebrows, looking away from both of them while drinking my coffee, wanting to hide the color more than anything at the moment. “I’m not going to answer that.”

A low chuckle escaped Levi’s throat before he stood up from his chair, pushing it in and sighing. “Well, I didn’t stop by to tease you. I’ll be heading off now,” he remarked before exiting the café. “See you tomorrow, Eren.”

I hesitantly looked back over to the table after the raven had left, coffee in hand. I knew that I was going to be questioned by Armin, and upon looking towards him, I wasn’t far from the truth. “You’ve got some explaining to do,” he mentioned with a partial smirk and arms crossed over his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: I really hope that it doesn't take me that long to write another damn chapter. For fucks sake...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: I'm just going to stop making promises because I keep letting you all down. Updating took longer than expected, but that's because my lazy ass couldn't seem to get into gear. Sorry about that!

“Are you sure you want to go and practice today, Eren? It’s freezing outside,” I heard my mother ask worriedly as she looked up from her book. 

I smiled at her as I fixed the scarf around my neck to block out the cold. “I’ll be fine, mom. See you later,” I mentioned as I slipped out of the door and into the chilly morning air, which was the kind of temperature that had people bundled up in their houses with the heat blasting. I - on the other hand - was on my way to the public court to practice some basketball with Levi and couldn’t have been more excited about it. 

It was finally the first day of winter break and I was done with school for quite some time, which gave me adequate time to practice basketball and get better without many interruptions. 

The whole situation with Levi had been cleared up once I explained to my friend about what was going on between us, to which he didn’t throw a big fit about. Armin hadn’t been one to engage in much trash talk - although, it would be a lie to say that he hadn’t created any - so he didn’t really mind me speaking with the player I was supposed to hate the most and completely bash on whenever the chance was given. However, Armin saw this as the opportune time to give me shit whenever he needed to get back at me for something I did. 

I trudged my way through the cold to the public court where I could hear the sound of a basketball slapping against the pavement, making me inwardly smile at the fact that I was going to be able to get some practice shots in and warm up. Except when I approached the court and my gaze fell on Levi, I noticed someone else was at the court with him, someone that had been at that fateful game and wore the number ‘nineteen‘ on their jersey. They were currently dribbling the ball with a smirk on their face, as if trying to distract Levi from the task at hand, but they seemed to be doing a poor job of it. 

I watched as Levi quickly snatched the ball away from them and dribbled it up to the hoop before managing to sink it in the net with a satisfactory look in his eyes. With an almost hesitant swallow, I opened up the gate and walked inside, holding my basketball closer to me for security reasons. “Hello, Levi,” I greeted, which seemed to catch his attention. 

Levi turned on his heels after picking up his ball, sending me an almost amused look. “I’m surprised you decided to show up today, brat. I believe that it’s a whopping negative three degrees outside,” he remarked with a smirk on his face. 

“It did take some effort, but I managed,” I replied with a smile before making a toss for the net, which didn‘t make it in. “Are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

It seemed that Levi didn’t have to introduce them, because they immediately approached me with a grin spread ear-to-ear. “I’m Hanji!” they exclaimed with their hand stretched outwards for me to take. “I believe that you’re Eren, correct? Levi has talked about you quite a bit.”

I took their hand with an eyebrow quirked in amusement, leaning slightly to catch the irritated look on Levi’s face. “Really? What does he say about me?” I asked as I bent down to grab my ball that was rolling on the pavement. 

“Oh, not much… Just that he has a cru-” their words were cut short when Levi had pulled back the collar of their hoodie and dumped snow down their back, causing them to jump and immediately shake to get the snow out. “You’re so mean to me, Levi!”

“It’s because you deserve it, shitty glasses,” he remarked as he went to toss another shot towards the hoop. 

My mind began to wonder what Hanji was trying to say, and if I was being absolutely crazy, I’d say that they were about to tell me that Levi had a crush on me. But that was completely outrageous. Although, if that wasn’t what they were going to say, then what was it?

It was now mid-afternoon and Hanji had already left since they had complained about having a chill. So, Levi and I were the only people left at the basketball court practicing for next season. My thoughts the entire time we were there hadn’t been exactly on just basketball, and Levi seemed to notice, because he tapped my shoulder and gave me a stern look when I turned around. “What’s the matter, Eren? You’ve been distracted the entire time we’ve been practicing. Care to share what’s on your mind?”

I pursed my lips and looked towards the pavement with my ball drawn tight to my chest. “Oh, it’s n-nothing. Promise,” I ended with a reassuring smile that didn’t seem to do what I had planned for it, because Levi was giving me a look which read I was a complete idiot. 

“Eren, I’m not fucking stupid. Obviously it is something because you have made barely any shots, and you’re acting more like a bumbling idiot than you usually do,” he remarked with his hands crossed over his chest. Even though Levi was acting more rude than he normally did, I had a feeling that this was how he showed that he cared. 

I sighed and pushed a hand through my hair, glancing upwards to meet with a concerned pair of steel eyes. “It’s really stupid, Levi.”

“Well, I‘m sure it‘s stupid,” he commented, obviously irritated with me stalling. 

“I was just thinking about what Hanji said - err - tried to say earlier… It sounded like they were trying to say that you had a crush on me, but I know that’s not it,” I mentioned with my cheeks burning. 

“And how do you know that it isn’t?”

I looked towards him with my eyebrows furrowed and lips drawn in a frown. “B-Because it’s ridiculous! There is no way that someone like you could have a crush on someone like me!” I exclaimed, almost wanting to rip my hair out at how absurd I was acting. 

That’s when I felt my scarf being tugged downwards and before I could think about anything, my lips were pressed against Levi’s with my eyes shot wide and looking at the flush on his cheeks. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt my body slowly melting into the kiss that did nothing but confuse me even further. 

The kiss itself only lasted moments, but it felt like years. Levi was the first to pull away, and he was breathing heavier than he had been and he was continuing to grip at my scarf. “Next time you want to say something like having a crush is ridiculous, you had better hold your fucking tongue. It makes you sound even more idiotic than you really are,” he mentioned, eyebrows still furrowed. But it didn’t appear to be anger. Rather, determination and proof that his words were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I must also thank you all for the feedback on my story, because there was a shit-ton, and it means a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: I have been 'busy' lately, so please excuse the lack of updates. I'll do my best to update on time for next chapter!

“Alright! See you then!” I remarked excitedly before I hung up my cell phone, tossing it to my bed. The phone call I had just received was one that put a wide grin on my face and sent my heart being faster than normal. Levi had just invited me to hang out at the mall with him for the day, and because of that, I couldn’t seem to stop smiling. It had been nearly a week since that kiss I had shared with Levi, and as I had originally assumed, it had been the start of something bigger in our friendship. We weren’t dating, per se, but we were on the slow road to it. And I could tell that Levi was seeming to become more open with me. However, the more time I spent with him, the more I wished we _were_ dating.

After changing into some actual clothing - rather than the pajama bottoms I had planned on wearing all day - I walked out of my bedroom and down to the front steps of my house to wait for Levi, who was on his way to pick me up. I had been staring at my phone and playing some useless game when I heard a car door shut, making me think it was Levi, but upon looking upwards, I noticed that it was my sister Mikasa. I sent her a short wave before looking back at my phone, to which she sighed and stopped in front of me; seeming to be annoyed that I was more interested in my phone than her. “Are you headed somewhere with Armin?” she asked, obviously concerned with where I was going.

Mikasa was that overly-protective sibling that was always worried that I was going to get myself hurt in some way, and while it did come off as annoying at times, I knew she was just looking out for my well-being. I shook my head as I looked up towards her. “Well, I am heading to the mall, but not with him,” I replied.

I noticed her eyebrows furrow partially and I could practically see the gears grinding in her head. “Then who is it?”

“It’s nobody, Mikasa. Just a friend,” I mentioned before noticing that my so-called date was here. “I’ll see you later.”

I walked down the small flight of stairs to Levi’s vehicle, opening the passenger door and sliding into the seat with a smile on my face. “Hey. Thanks for picking me up,” I stated as I buckled my seat-belt.

“It’s no problem… Why is your basketball coach glaring at me from your stairs?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, seeming to send her an equal glare back.

I groaned. “She’s my sister, actually. She does tend to be a bit over-protective of me at times. There’s no need to worry about it, though.”

Levi nodded before pulling out of the driveway and onto the main road, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the quiet music playing in the background. “I wasn't aware that you had a sister,” he remarked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him.

“Yeah, she’s adopted, which is why we look nothing alike. And she can also be a pain sometimes. But, I love her,” I ended with a laugh, rubbing the back of my neck.

It seemed that the car ride was over with rather quickly and we arrived at the mall, that wasn't _too_ packed for a Saturday. I exited the vehicle and waited for Levi to get out so we could head inside to the warmth of the building. “Do you want to eat first?” he asked as we walked to the doors.

I nodded my head, remembering that I hadn't ate much of anything besides some toast for breakfast. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

When we entered the mall, Levi led me to the food court where we looked at our choices for a meal. He - deciding himself what we should eat - told me to go and sit down at a table and wait for him to get our food, which I did along with the help of my phone. I felt someone approach the table, and upon looking up, I noticed Marco and Jean standing there, making my heart race. If they saw me here with Levi, then I’d be screwed. Jean would never let me live it down.

Marco smiled warmly at me but seemed almost concerned, as if I was at the mall all by myself. “Hey, Eren. Are you here with someone?”

I mentally cursed, wondering what I was going to do in this situation. I shook my head with an awkward smile. “Nope.”

Jean seemed to notice my nervousness and he sent me a shit-eating grin. “Then you won’t mind us sitting here?” he asked, pulling out a chair to sit down in. 

“No! I mean, um…” I tried to cover up my mistake when Levi approached the table with our food. I paled.

“Oi, could you move? You’re in my spot,” Levi stated with furrowed eyebrows, noticing that Jean was about to sit down in the chair he had apparently already planned on sitting at.

That’s when a large, up-to-no-good grin displaced Jean’s lips. He looked towards Levi and moved aside for him to sit, then looking back to me. “Well, it was nice talking to you, Eren. Enjoy the rest of your break! Come along, Marco!” he exclaimed as he walked off, practically dragging Marco with him. 

I buried my face in my hands, knowing that Jean was going to give me the worst amount of teasing he possibly could when break was over. Upon looking up, Levi raised an eyebrow towards me and pushed my portion of my meal my way. "Do you have to take a shit? What's your problem?" he asked, taking a bite of his food. 

With a sigh, I looked towards the table. "I am so dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: Someone mentioned in the comments that it was hard to tell how much time had passed between chapters, so I am going to do my best to fix that!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :: I may or may not have an excuse as to why I haven't updated in nearly six months... I got a new laptop, and it unfortunately does not have Microsoft Word on it. So if I wanted to write, I would have to get on my old laptop that takes forever to start up. And I just didn't want that hassle. However, I finally got around to it.

It wasn’t until a few days later that winter break was over, which meant it was time to go back to school and deal with that stress again. But now I had the unfortunate luck of having to deal with Jean and his teasing, all because he saw me on a date with the point guard of our rival school. It wasn’t that it necessarily got to me, it was the fact that I just didn’t want to hear it. 

I hadn’t told Levi about why seeing Jean on our date was a bad thing, because if he knew that I had talked all this shit on him and acted like he was the bane of my existence behind his back, he would probably be a little upset with me in the long run. Plus, if it looked like I was afraid of being seen with him, then he may also get offended. The last thing I wanted was to get on his bad side, mostly because I was really starting to like Levi as more than a basketball buddy or just a friend. 

The dated went swiftly after that little run-in with Jean, and actually turned out to be quite nice. It ended with another kiss, of course; or maybe a few. But when it was over, I was left with the fact that school was going to be hell for me next time I went.

The school day hadn’t started off as bad as I had assumed, but it soon turned into hell and I couldn’t really do anything about it. The entire team soon found out about Levi and I seeing each other and the teasing nearly multiplied; Armin being the only person that wasn’t joining in because he apparently noticed how I had taken a liking to Levi. My teammates were the people I was always around, so it seemed to follow me, but I knew that I could press on and just focus on my growing relationship with the fellow point guard. 

Once school was out, I decided to walk to my house, thanks to how I needed to clear my head and think about other things like Levi. I zipped my coat up and started the decent walk back home, just wishing it wasn’t so cold, but it helped me focus on other things besides my friend’s teasing. 

I knew why they were messing with me. It was because I had gone from completely hating Levi to wanting to date him within a matter of a few days. It was really stupid of me to hate him before even trying to find out about what he was like, especially because Levi was a really nice and sweet person once you got to know him. But even with all of that said, I still wanted the teasing to come to an end, especially on Jean’s behalf. His was the worst. 

It had been snowing on the start of my walk, but halfway through, a blizzard picked up and I was left wishing that I hadn’t decided to take this mode of transportation home. I pulled up my hood and started to run home, but everything started to look the same thanks to the snow and I was growing tired. I looked around frantically but had no idea where I was. I reached for my phone to call my sister to come pick me up, but a voice called to me before I could hit the button. 

I looked over and noticed Levi standing on a porch to some house, waving for me to come over with his eyebrows narrowed. I quickly ran across the street and over to the house, getting on the porch that was pretty much shielded from the heavy amount of snow and found myself shivering as I looked towards him with an apologetic smile. 

“Why were you walking out in the blizzard? Did you not have a ride?” he asked with crossed arms.

I shook my head. “It was snowing lightly when I started my walk, but the storm just picked up. I felt like I needed a walk.”

“I’m surprised your ass hasn’t frozen off by now… My dad isn’t home yet so you can come in and warm up. Then I am driving you back to your house. You’re not walking again,” he stated firmly before opening the door and allowing me to follow him inside. 

I wasn’t really focused on the cold anymore, or the fact that snow was dripping off my coat, but the fact that this was the first time I was in Levi’s house. I looked around and found that it fit Levi quite well; clean and organized. I slipped my shoes off on the mat by the front door, not wanting to track snow into the nice house as I followed him back to what appeared was his bedroom. Levi handed me some clean clothing to change into and told me to leave the wet ones in the hamper. 

Once the door was shut, I began to change into the clothes given to me and realized they weren’t just any clothes, but Levi’s. I took in the scent from them, a very clean sort of smell with something flowery, which must’ve been from the fabric softener. I immediately felt warmer and happier than before, a smile on my face as I glanced around his bedroom. 

There was a knock and I was brought out of my own world. “You done?” asked Levi.

“Yeah,” I mentioned before opening up the door and feeling a tug at my shirt which pulled me down. I yelped before my lips met Levi’s, my heart beginning to race like it always does when those lips are pressed against my own.

Levi pulled away with a sort of softness in his eyes. “You had me worried, you know. I was expecting a text from you after school and didn’t get one. Then I see you running down my street, shivering and cold. Are you okay?” he asked, obviously sensing something wrong. 

I shook my head before glancing away from his eyes that were filled with slight anger and sadness. “I’ve just had a rather stressful day. I needed to clear my head so I walked home. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Eren, if you need to talk about it I am here for you. I don’t want you going through things like this alone, especially when I am here.”

I finally looked back to those eyes, a small smile tugging at my lips before I reached to cup his cheek gently. “Thank you, Levi. But I am fine, really. It will pass. But if it grows worse, I will tell you about it.”

“You better. And if I need to kick someone’s ass, I will.” 

With a quiet laugh, I finally leaned back down and kissed his lips once again, happy I managed to run past his house upon all places and happy that Levi was the sweetest person I had ever met. The kiss lasted for quite some time and I managed to tangle my fingers gently in his soft hair, just trying to enjoy this moment that could end at any time. 

And the moment ended at one of the worst times that it could have. The front door opened and we broke apart to find his father standing in the doorway, looking a little less than pleased. 

“I was going to make us dinner, but you apparently already got a mouth full,” the man said as he shut the door, Levi and I frozen in place. This probably wasn’t going to end the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: Once again, thank you all for the comments and feedback for this work! It's much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: So, I suppose it has been nearly two years since I updated this. I wonder if anyone will even read it now. But here is the next chapter. I really do want to finish this, so please be patient with me because I am an actual adult now and don't have hardly any free time.

That was the worst first impression I could have possibly left on Levi’s father, and by the look on his face, I could tell that something was seriously wrong. It was a mix of worry and fear, making me freak out even more. “Shit, Levi… Are you okay?” I asked softly, reaching to brush some hair away from his face when my hand was hit away lightly. That made my worry grow even further.

“My dad has no idea about me being gay. I can tell he’s pissed and now I am fucked,” he snapped, walking over to grab a bag and start shoving clothes into it hastily. “I think I’ll stay at a friend’s place for awhile. It would be best if you leave.”

This was the first time I had ever saw Levi actually angry, and it hurt my heart to watch because I wanted nothing more than to just make it better. I cleared my throat. “H-How about you just come stay at my place for a few days till things blow over? My parents would love to have you,” I tried to reassure him and make him feel better. But I was just ignored. “Levi… You don’t blame me, do you?” 

That was when the packing stopped briefly before he started moving faster with his packing and completely brushing me off. I knew I didn’t even need an answer with that. I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyebrows. “Fine! I thought what we had was real, Levi. I was really starting to like you and wanted nothing more than to continue seeing you. But now your dad finds out and you act like I am human trash. He hasn’t even rejected you yet, and you’re already planning on leaving. That’s something only a coward would do, and I thought you were better,” I barked out harshly, tears falling down my cheeks. I quickly ran out after that and ignore the cold look of his father.

Luckily, the storm had let up enough to where I could actually see to know where I was, but the tears didn’t help at all. I practically sprinted home and only glanced back a moment in order to see Levi getting in his car to speed off. When I reached home, I was glad no one was there because it gave me a chance to release all my frustrations by punching things and crying. I had thought Levi was different. He seemed like the kind of person that would look at a situation like that one and take it head on, but he ran from his problems and from me. That was what hurt the most.

It took a few hours of crying and wallowing in order to calm down. Now that I had, a million thoughts were racing through my mind and I didn’t know what to think. Were Levi and I done? Was he okay? Why did he throw me off like that and ignore the help? I just hoped that he made it to his friend’s place safe. Because even if he was an asshole, I did still care. I stared at my phone for what felt like hours before I texted him an, "I hope you're okay and I hope we can talk soon." I eventually called up Armin and told him to come over since I needed someone to talk with, which he didn’t even hesitate to do.

We had been best friends since we were very young and told each other everything, always making sure the other was okay and happy because even if the world cast us off, at least we would have each other. When there was a knock, I answered and Armin walked in holding a bunch of food for us both, “What did he do?” he asked as we walked back to my room.

I sighed and sat down. “It’s a sad, pitiful story…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it worth two years? Yeah, probably not. I will make the next chapter longer. If y'all want it from Levi's perspective, I might do that. And as always, feedback is much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed and I had grown more miserable than I would have liked to admit, but Levi had gotten to me more than I should have let him. My friend had told me that I should just brush him off since his actions showed how simple he was and meant I would have to deal with that kind of drama quite a bit, and I wished more than anything that I could do just that. But I had such a problem doing so. I really missed his company and just sitting beside him, and after a week or so of getting no response of any kind from him, I figured it was pointless to keep dwelling. Sure he was in a difficult situation and I understood that. But the least he could do would be to tell me he’s okay because surely he knows I still care for his well being. 

I still went to the court everyday and practiced a bit, hoping for a chance to see Levi. But of course, he never showed up. I wanted to talk with him, but every time I went by his house, his car was still gone, and I had no idea where his friend lived. I refused to believe that he blamed me for what happened because if he did, that might just break me. As much as I just wanted to get over him and move on, I couldn’t. Levi was the kind of person I had immediately fallen for and it would be difficult to fix it. 

Eventually Christmas came and I had a nice time celebrating with my family, and before long, winter break was over and it was time to go back to school to where things were normal. I wasn’t completely sure, but I had a feeling Armin told our group what had happened because all of the teasing about Levi stopped, and if there was one good thing to come from this situation, it was that. And within the next month, I was having an easier time getting over the point guard of the Survey Corps. 

I wasn’t normally one to date pretty much anyone, but I started noticing someone in the halls giving me a kind of look that I couldn’t quite read. His name was Thomas Wanger and he was the captain of our football team. I would just stare a moment and walk off after he looked at me. But one day at lunch I was sitting and waiting for my friends to arrive when he sat down and smiled at me. I was very confused because we had never talked before. “Can I help you?” I asked.

Thomas just laughed a bit. “I just wanted to talk with you. You know, I watched your last game of the season and I thought you played wonderfully. I really admire your determination.”

This was too strange to me. “Thanks, I guess…” I muttered. 

I could tell he was still staring at me and I didn’t know why. “Listen, can we hang out sometime? Or maybe go on a date?” he asked, causing me to nearly choke on my drink.

I looked at him as if he were crazy and pushed a hand through my hair. “W-What? A date? I didn’t even know you liked guys…” I remarked.

A sigh escaped him and he looked down for a moment. “Well, guys and girls. I just think you’re really cute and I want to get to know you better. You seem like such a sweetheart and I want to take you out for dinner.”

I thought about this logically for a moment. If I said ‘no’, I might remain single and sad forever and I would probably never get over Levi. But if I said ‘yes’, the least I could do would be to get a free meal and to be seen with an attractive ball player. I was hesitant, but I eventually gave in and he gave me his number and told me to text him when I was free for dinner before leaving. I stared at the piece of paper and sighed, figuring it couldn’t hurt. But little did I know, I was very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: I know it's weird Thomas and Eren, but I couldn't think of anyone else that I hadn't already mentioned lol.


	10. Chapter 10

After texting the captain of the football team for a few days, I finally agreed to dinner with him, figuring it couldn’t hurt. It would help me get over Levi and I could get a free meal out of it. And who knows, I might actually like him a lot. I got dressed into something nicer than my usual sweats and baggy t shirt that I would normally wear around the house or shooting hoops, and waited by the door for my date to pick me up. 

Mikasa was sitting in a chair beside me and watching me cautiously. “Where are you going?” she asked.

I sighed and looked at her, knowing I couldn’t lie. “I’m going out for dinner with someone… If mom asks, I’m with Armin.”She gave me a stern look that wasn’t too pleasant and I tensed up. “I will be careful, alright?”

My sister seemed satisfied with that answer and went back to watching TV, still giving me a side-eye look as I waited for Thomas to arrive, which he did around ten minutes after sending me a text that he was on his way. There was a knock and I took a deep breath before answering, and he looked; to say the least; hot. I swallowed and sent a small smile at him. “Hey.”

Thomas sent a charming grin my way and held out his arm. “Ready? You look very nice…” he commented, looking me up and down.

I didn’t miss the look from Mikasa, which seemed a bit angry mixed with a small amount of shock. I could tell she thought something was off, and it sketched me out a bit. But I brushed it off and told her I would be back before it was too late before heading out the door with him and to his vehicle. 

I got in and sat nervously in the passenger seat as he took off towards the barbeque place we had both agreed on. The car wasn’t just us two, it was filled with that awkward silence that makes you want to sleep for days out of the hope you could forget it ever happened. He turned up the radio to fill the void, and it was actually good music. I tapped my finger to the beat and started to relax a bit, noticing the way he glanced over at me every once and awhile and smirked a bit. 

When we finally arrived, I sighed as the awkward silence seemed to be over. I got out and walked inside with him. “It smells amazing in here! I love this place,” I remarked with a smile as we were seated.

Thomas agreed and ordered us both sodas. As we looked over the menu, I heard him ask a question. “So, mind if you tell me about yourself? All I know is that you’re the pointguard of the basketball team. But I want to know Eren,” he remarked.

I smiled a bit and set my menu aside once I had decided. “Well, I am seventeen and I don’t have many hobbies besides basketball, but I really enjoy spending time outdoors and being out with friends. I hate being cooped up inside.” I paused. “What about you?”

Thomas nodded at that. “I’m an avid moviegoer. If there is a new movie coming to theaters, I have to go see it, whether it’s good or bad. I actually have a blog where I post movie reviews. And I want to go to college to become a director,” he remarked. He looked so passionate when he talked about it.

We ordered our food and waited, easing into deeper and better conversations that were a nice change in pace over that terrible car ride. Then we ate, each trying each other's food and thinking it was absolutely amazing. A hottie with a great taste in food, music, and was passionate; this was becoming a dream come true. He wasn’t at all like stone-cold Levi, and I rather liked that since it was easier to forget about him.

Finally the dinner was over and he asked if I wanted any dessert, which I declined due to how full I was from the meal itself. He laughed a bit and paid for the meal, I paying the tip, before we left. He sighed. “Well, I’m not ready to drop you off yet. How about we talk a walk?” he suggested, to which I immediately agreed. 

I looped my arm around his and walked alongside him and down to the small park that was pretty much empty, save for a few other couples that were also having a nice, romantic stroll. I smiled a bit to myself and started to feel very comfortable. We eventually reached the woods surrounding and he started to walk me in when I stopped. “Why are we going in there?”

I saw a flash of irritation cross his face. “Well, we can’t do it on the bench over there… No one is in here,” he remarked. 

I ripped my arm away from his and backed up.”Wait a minute… You think I want to have sex? It’s only been one date, Thomas!” I yelled, feeling frustrated and betrayed. I was still a virgin, and I wasn’t comfortable enough with him yet. 

Thomas seemed to grow angry at that before he laughed a bit to himself. “Oh, man. And to think that I believed everyone when they said you were easy! You know, anyone would love to be in your position right now. Sex with the football captain and being able to brag about it. But hey, that’s your loss,” he remarked.

I grew furious at that and kneed him as hard as I could in the junk, sending him to the ground. “At least I’m not some pig that needs validation by others sleeping with me. I don’t ever want to see you again!” I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks as I started to run back until I was far enough away that he couldn’t find me. I walked by endless businesses and realized how far I really was from home, making me sigh and wipe my face. I sat on a bench and texted Armin to come pick me up. How could he do something like that to me? I should have known it was too good to be true.

As I was sitting and waiting, I felt someone sit beside me. I pulled my jacket tighter around myself and sighed, not wanting to even try making conversation. But the person spoke. “You’re Eren, right?” he asked.

I looked up to find that muscular blond with those huge eyebrows from the game. I didn’t understand what he wanted, but with what had happened, I was rather afraid. He sighed. “Listen, Levi is my buddy. He’s been staying at my place for a few days. I was just about to head in there and eat when I saw you. He’s really shaken up, Eren. I know that it’s not remotely your fault and that you have no reason to feel sympathy for him for how he left things. But I want you to know that he really does care about you and he’s just going through some tough things right now. I keep telling him to contact you but now he’s afraid he completely screwed things up with you,” he remarked. 

I looked at him and glared. “I know how difficult this must be for him. There is nothing worse than your parents not accepting you for who you are. But he didn’t have to act like such a child. I am having a hard time feeling sorry because he didn’t say anything to me and just left. I had no idea whether he was okay or not, or even where he was. We were supposed to go to each other for things like that and help one another through difficult times. But how am I supposed to do that if he just runs away without telling me anything?”

I could see him trying to come up with a response. “I know it wasn’t right, Eren. Not in the slightest. I tried to tell him to at least text you he was okay, but nothing. He’s had a difficult life, what with his mother passing away at a young age and his father having abused him. His father now is actually just an uncle. I know he doesn’t want to lose that little bit of family over this. So please, just give him a bit of time.” He handed me a piece of paper. “My name is Erwin. If you need to ask about how Levi is, this is my number. Just send me a text. Thank you for talking with me, Eren. Please just keep an open mind.”

With that, he got up and left to head inside. I sighed and tipped my head back, putting the paper in my pocket and thinking about it. Why hadn’t Levi told me any of that? Why couldn’t he just come to me when he was having problems? He acted as if it was impossible, but I was way more understanding than he thought. And the situation with Thomas put me in an even worse mood. I felt bad for Armin because when he pulled up and I got in his car, I talked his ear off the entire night and vented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: I think a certain two people are going to make up next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

With the turning months comes warmer weather, which meant spring was coming. It had been nearly a month since I had been with Levi, and three weeks since the whole Thomas incident that had really affected me both physically and emotionally. Of course, he had told everyone that we had sex, but my friends were quick to come to my defense and the rumor was soon blown over and school life went back to normal, save for me glaring at the football captain every once and awhile. 

It was the end of another school day and I talked with Armin as we headed outside, reminding him we had plans to practice later before he got into his grandfather’s car and went home. I sighed and started my walk home, glad that I could bare the weather for the day. Mikasa was sick, so I couldn’t get a ride from her back home. I decided it would be a nice day to stop into one of my favorite local cafes and get something to drink on the way home. 

I grabbed a warm tea and started back off towards my house when I noticed someone familiar walking down the sidewalk with his group of friends. It was Levi, who wasn’t too busy besides looking at his phone. My heart stopped and my feet froze as I watched him walk by. I had always thought to text Erwin and ask how Levi was, but I was always thrown off by my better judgement and never did. And now, here he was, the first time seeing him in a little over a month and he was staring at his phone and oblivious to everything around him. Without even thinking, I called his name and immediately regretted it.

I thought maybe I could just walk off like nothing happened, but when I tried to walk away, I was met with my name back and I knew there was no escape. I looked into his eyes and saw the emotion rolling in them. That wasn’t the normal cool, and suave gaze in them. Erwin was right about this affecting him just as bad. I sighed and watched the group telling him they would see him later, Erwin giving me a look of reassurance. And before long, we were left alone, only two feet apart. 

“Want to talk?” I asked, finally breaking the heavy silence.

I got a nod and we walked down to a small river nearby and sat on the bank, sipping my tea nervously. I knew we needed to at least try and patch things up. Looking at him, I could tell this wasn’t the Levi I knew before. He was in a lot of pain. “How are things with your father?” I asked softly.

Levi shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. Haven’t talked to him in about a month.”

That made me grow a bit angry. “Really, Levi? A whole month is a lot to not talk to some of the only family you have left.”

“How could you possibly understand, Eren? Your family accepted you for who you are,” he snapped.

I sent him a harsh look before calming down a bit. “Listen to me clearly, Levi. The way you acted was just not right and I am very angry at you for it. I understand your situation thanks to Erwin. I thought I knew you, but the person I knew and the person I am sitting with now are two different. The Levi I knew a month ago was proud of who he was and didn’t let criticism get to him, but this Levi is one who runs instead of facing his problems. I fell for you and hard, Levi. You made me think this was all my fault, but it wasn’t. You don’t even know if your dad hates you for it or not. You need to go to him and talk, because that is the only way you can get over this!”

Levi just stared at me for a good while, seemingly trying to find what to say. He then turned his gaze to the water and sighed, staring off at nothing in particular. “You’re right, Eren. I hate how weak I am at times. I run instead of facing the rejection outright. Like with us, I should have made a move sooner, but I was too turned off at the thought of you turning me down, I just kept my mouth shut. I act as if I can hold the world on my shoulders and I try to do everything myself. I know this is no way to act, but I’ve dug myself in too deep.”

That was very unexpected from him. I had never thought he would admit it out loud, but I was glad he did because it would make it easier. I slowly wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him to me, embracing him gently. “Why didn’t you just come to talk to me? Boyfriends are supposed to be able to talk to one another, right?”

I felt him relax in my arms and he sighed, slowly hugging him back. “I didn’t want you to see me like this, Eren.” He paused. “Where do we go from here?” 

Looking into his eyes, I smiled a bit. “We go talk to your dad and clear this up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is difficult because I am working all the time, but I really still want to finish this lol.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: Sorry that I haven't updated once again. This chapter was pretty much finished and I just needed to finish out the end. But here it is! Please read the end notes also!

I was thankful that Levi had drove down to the shops because a walk to his place might’ve been and opportunity for him to chicken out, as would I. I knew this needed to be quick; like ripping off a band-aid. There was no more running, only facing life and it’s ugly head. I got into the passenger seat and watched him nervously buckle up and start the car, which made me calmer for one reason or another. I placed a hand on his shoulder. “Levi, it’s going to be alright. You can do this… We can do this,” I told him.

After getting a nod and watching him a take a deep breath, he pulled out of the parking space and we were soon driving down the road to another round of silence. But this time it wasn’t awkward, more of us just thinking on what was to come. I rolled the window down a bit to let in some fresh air, which was cool and refreshing. It helped me to clear my head and prepare for what we were about to do. When I had come out freshman year, it had been the scariest thing I had ever done. But I was met with such positivity and happiness for the most part. I wanted Levi to feel that same way.

When we arrived, I noticed his father’s vehicle was there and apparently parked for some time. I exited with Levi and helped him out, holding his hand and rubbing his thumb, which always seemed to calm him down. I rang the doorbell and we waited for a good minute before it finally opened, revealing his uncle-turned-foster father. He looked a bit shocked, to say the least to see us.

Seeing that Levi was a bit too nervous, I spoke first. “Hello, sir. Can we come in and talk?” I asked, still holding his hand tight in my own. His father gave off this air about him and he seemed like he commanded dominance. We received a nod and he stepped aside, allowing us to walk in. I lead Levi to a couch and sat down with him, his father sitting in the chair across. Before I could say anything, it was Levi who talked. 

“Kenny, I know you don’t approve of this. How can you? Your adopted son that is point-guard of the basketball team is dating a boy for fucks sake. But I had someone come talk some sense into me today and tell me that it’s okay. I need to stop running and face reality. I like men, and have for most of my life. You’re the only one that doesn’t know, Kenny. And I don’t give a shit if you turn your back on me and hate me for it. It’s who I am,” he remarked. 

I couldn’t believe this sudden burst of confidence from Levi, but it was very welcome. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently, wanting to kiss him so badly.

It was Kenny who seemed in shock. He stared at us for a good while before he sighed and leaned back. “You know, I have never been a big supporter of this homosexual thing. Just the way I was raised, I suppose. But, I could tell there was something going on. Levi, you’re a short-worded kid who has always said whatever he wanted to and didn’t care. The past month you had been in a better mood, however. If this boy makes you happy to the point where you are more talkative and kind, then I can’t tell you ‘no’. I have wanted what was best for you when you became my son, and I am not letting something like this mess with that… I guess it will just mean no grandchildren.” The comment he made seemed to amuse himself.

It was like the tension had just melted away in the room and we both relaxed more, our hands still clasped tight as we were now to happy to let them go. I watched as Kenny came over, giving me a handshake, which I returned with a smile. “Thank you, sir. This really means a lot to the both of us,” I remarked. 

Kenny sent me a small smile. “You’re welcome, kiddo. I promise to do my best to come around,” he remarked. “Now then, how about I fix you two some food and we can talk more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: So I just recently lost my RP partner of six years. (sad day) And was wondering if any of my readers enjoy RPing. I reply often and use paragraphs. I usually don't do OC's however. But if you were interested, here's my Kik: Detective_Schuette . Hoping that I can meet some new friends and start up new roleplays!


End file.
